Back to the Multiverse
Plot After Saddam escaped from Heaven and found a way to travel to the Multiverse, Stewie, Brian, Vinny, Nate, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Bart are forced to work together to travel through the Multiverse. Transcript *(The episode begins at the Park) *(Nate arrives in a Porsche) *'Nate': Alright, which one of you replaced my Mercedes? *'Stewie': That might've been me because its for your best to not exactly used cars too much so I replace by giving you a Porsche which also can transform into an actual Bionic Tank that fires a giant nuclear laser. *'Theo': Stewie, can you just let Nate drive his cars? *'Stewie': Well first he has to try to drive the Bionic Tank like Porsche first. *(An electric forcefield appears, and as it disappears, Saddam appears with a remote) *'Saddam': Haha, it is I, Saddam, your long lost nemesis. *'Cartman': God dammit, it's that Saddam guy again! *'Nate': Fuck off! *'Saddm': Go suck your own dick instead, anyway, after I was exiled from Hell and forcdd to be in Heaven, I escaped and plan my revenge. With this remote, I can be able to transport from world to world, time to time, dimension to dimension, and city to city. This even has a Multiverse teleportation, and with that, I can be able to make my ma rmy through the Multiverse and once I make an army, I could be promoted as a New Empire Lord, so long bitches. (Cackles and presses the button to teleport) *'Stan': Weren't you killed in Hell? *'Stewie': He already left, and each time a soul gets killed in Heaven or Hell, they keep on respawning back to Heaven or Hell. Anyways, we need to find a way to stop Saddam before he have form his attack. *'Theo': There's no doubt the pleb has already set up an attack, and he's just gonna use it at the last second. *'Vinny': Technically, it would take a very long time. *'Stewie': As from now, we are going back to the Multiverse, again. And as for Vinny, and the rest of you, this will be your first time in the Multiverse. (Holds his Multiverse Remote, presses the button, making the whole gang teleport) *(Scene switches to a Universe where the gang appeared) *'Stewie': Okay, according to the description of this universe, this universe is about that when the dinosaurs had survive, they were into a forms of each army of the dinosaurs and started having a war with each other. *'Brian': How come he had to recruit some dinosaurs for his army. *'Stewie': Probably to make his army so stronger. *'Bart': (chased by the dinosaur army) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Stewie': Crap, we have to save Bart before the dinosaurs crushed Bart like a bloody pancake. *''Brian': But how!? Dinosaurs are like lizard scaled giants! *'Stewie': Yes its true, but we still have to save Bart before he gets squished. *(Stewie holds a laser gun, shoots at a few dinosaurs, killing them) *'Stewie': Bart hurry, before one of the dinosaurs eat your ass off! Or worse they might rape your ass until they suck on your anus! *'Brian': Yeah, something like that. *'Bart''': (Got away from the dinosaurs) Damn, these dinosaurs could be some badass groups sometimes. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show